The Lady of Zero: The Side Stories
by mostrandomgirl92
Summary: We all know why Lelouch and Amaya are fighting. But how did they reach that point? What little secrets and tales are hidden, secrets before The Black Rebellion, The Lady of Zero,and Zero? What caused the Rebellion? Those secrets are about to be revealed..
1. A Fated Meeting

**Yay! The first sidestory!!!**

**Okay, in this, Amaya and Lelouch are around 4/5. Mai has just become a pilot, and has got to be close friends with Marianne, and it is Euphie's birthday. **

**Some notes for the Lady of Zero: The Sidestories**

**1: These chapters will not be as long as a chapter from the actual story, they are short stories!**

**2: At the end of each chapter, I will give you all 3 choices on what the next chapter should be on. You can vote by review, and i will count them!!!**

**3: Amaya's family will, so far, not be mentioned, as i am keeping her Britannian family a secret...so far...Teehee...**

**4: I hope you all enjoy them!!!**

**HAPPY PADDY'S DAY!!!!

* * *

**

Lelouch gave a sigh as he stood by his mother, as the Ball celebrating his sister's, Euphemia's, birthday continued. Lelouch glanced at his mother, pulling her sleeve slightly to gain her attention.

His plan worked, as Empress Marianne, 'The Flash', met his gaze, he declared lowly, so no one would hear him,

"How long will this last?" Marianne rolled her eyes, sitting, her hand over her very pregnant stomach as she sighed,

"This is Euphie's birthday, Lulu, you should be celebrating it with her!" Lelouch warily glanced at Euphie, beaming as she was surrounded by her girl friends her own age, all dressed in gowns, giggling and doing quite the opposite of what he would ever do willingly.

"And besides," Marianne added, seeing his glance, "I'm waiting for a friend of mine, Mai. She's bringing her daughter I believe…" Lelouch nodded, uninterested as he lay his head in his hands. "She's your age, and a great friend of Euphie's, a nice girl." Marianne added, attempting to grasp his attention.

"Maybe you two could be friends." Lelouch shrugged as he looked back at Euphie's friends, pausing as his eyes roved over a girl his age, wearing a dark, violet dress, her intriguing emerald eyes sparkling as they glanced at him.

Lelouch took a deep breath as he saw her eyes met his.

Lelouch paused, as he saw the girl smile gently at him, her midnight hair shining in the light, before he blushed, glancing back at his mother. Lelouch froze as he saw his mother smiling cunningly at him, glancing back at the girl, then back to him. Marianne smiled, as she announced, looking at the girl and the woman behind her,

"Oh, there is my friend, Mai ,and her daughter." Lelouch glanced at her as she hinted,

"Why don't you go introduce yourself?"

* * *

Amaya's eyes widened slightly as her mother motioned across the room.

"That's Prince Lelouch." she explained, as Amaya nodded, adding,

"Empress's Marianne's son?" her mother nodded, as Amaya glanced at him again. He wore a light blue, royal looking suit, which went well with his slim frame. His hair was a dark raven, like Empress Marianne's…

She paused as her eyes met his, a small gasp emitting as she saw the dark, violet eyes. They held for awhile, and for a moment, it was as though they were alone. Amaya slowly began to smile, as the boy, Lelouch, glanced away again, as she looked back at her mother, a blush rising in her cheeks. Her mother smiled, as she mused,

"Perhaps, you could be friends with Prince Lelouch." Amaya sighed as she pointed out,

"But he probably has so many friends already, after all, he is royalty!" her mother shrugged as she added,

"Maybe. But maybe, he needs a _real _friend." Amaya blinked, pondering this, as she glanced back at Lelouch, blinking in surprise as she saw him make his way across the room towards her, Empress Marianne following.

* * *

Lelouch took a deep breath as he walked, trying to keep his composure steady as he neared the girl, who stared at him as he neared, blinking in surprise.

He paused before her, silence dominating between them before he finally recalled the formalities of an introduction. Crossing an arm over his chest, and a hand behind his back, he bowed his head slightly as he greeted,

"I am the 11th Prince, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

* * *

Amaya paused as he looked back at her, as he stood straight again. Her eyes met his violet ones again, and she felt a smile appear, as she curtsied, smiling gently, her eyes meeting his, as she greeted,

"I am Amaya."

* * *

Okay, the Polls for the next short story are the following:

1: Amaya arriving in Japan during the occupation, just before she finds her grandfather.

2:How Mai and Tohdoh met.

3: Kaguya meeting Kaguya after the occupation, as she comes to live with her.

It's all up to you...so Review!


	2. The Ojou sama

STORY 2- The Ojou-sama

Okay, the results were as follows:

1: Amaya arriving in Japan during the occupation, just before she finds her grandfather. **4 VOTES**

2:How Mai and Tohdoh met. _**5 VOTES**_

3: Amaya meeting Kaguya after the occupation, as she comes to live with her. **2 VOTES**

So the winner is how Tohdoh and Amaya met!!!

btw, i got a review bout how they didn't like how amaya and lelouch loved eachother from the first moment...

Thats not true.

When they first met, Lelouch was nervous about meeting her, and immediatly loved her (but was not in love with her), as she didn't seem like the rest of Euphie's friends, and he loved her almost like a sister from when they met, and Amaya loved him like a kind of brother, and she wanted to be a real friend to him, like her mother said, and that's what got Lelouch to love her, but not the 'in love' with her that grew as they got older.

So, they were not IN LOVE when they first met, but i mean come on, when they met, there had to be a certain..._oomph, _shall we say?

nyways,

enjoy this chapter!"

* * *

Kyoshiro Tohdoh would forever remember the day he met her. The day he would meet someone who was the complete opposite of himself, so warm, bright and confident. Yet, at the same time he recalled, was also impossibly stubborn, impulsive, and a magnet for trouble.

Yet, whatever situation she got him into, she could always make him forget his anger by her smile. So bright, her eyes shining with assurance, that soo, he would find himself smiling lightly.

And, of all places, he met her in the Garden of her family home in the Spring. Her favourite season, he would always remember.

Kyoshiro had just moved to Chûbu region of Honshu, just near Mount Fuji, with his father, General Tohdoh, one of the Fujiwara's most trusted and honoured Generals. So trusted, that the Fujiwara himself, offered the Tohdoh family near their Base, as a sort of extra protection for his family, after another high Britannian conflict arose.

Of course, his father had immediately agreed, and he, his father and mother had moved from their home in Nagano.

It cannot be said though, that Kyoshiro was fully willing to leave his friends, school and life behind nhim at the age of 10. However, he was quickly very willing when he heard he would meet the Fujiwara himself, with his parents.

He would always remember walking through those great gates, Mount Fuji dominating the view from the house, gardens in the Spring blooming all around them as they reached the main home, a home that had rivalled the Imperial Palace of Kyoto, it was said.

Kyoshiro had gaped in shock at the home, as they passed through, careful not to touch or break anything within his reach, anticipation building in him as his father explained they would meet the Fujiwara in the gardens.

Kyoshiro's eyes widened as he saw the main gardens. Sakura trees blossomed in the courtyard, petals falling into the small Koi ponds dotting the main courtyard, various bridges and stone paths winding through it, and right in the centre of a particularly large pond, was a small dining area, a small table placed under a traditional Japanese guilded roof.

Kyoshiro felt himself nearly shaking as his father led them to it, as he anxiously looked himself over for meeting the Fujiwara, one of the most, if not the, most respected man in Japan. Although not as respected like the Emperor, the Fujiwara were seen as the Protectors of the country, the Emperor's sword.

His eyes widened as they came closer, and he saw the Fujiwara, sitting upon a chair, tea before him. He wore the Military clothes befitting his station, and Kyoshiro saw the famed sword, the Ken no Kouji, resting from his belt. And on his lap…

Kyoshiro's eyebrows rose as he saw a girl, no older then 8 or 9, staring at him, wearing a green skirt, and a dark blue top and sandels, emerald eyes framed by midnight hair gazing at him questionably as she sat on the Fujiwara's lap.

The Fujiwara grinned at them, placing the girl off his lap as he stood, Kyoshiro's father instantly bowing his head in respect, immediately followed by Kyoshiro himself.

"Rise, General Tohdoh!" the Fujiwara smiled, motioning for them to rise. Kyoshiro hesitantly obligated, immediately meeting the curious girl's eyes again. "General, is this your family?" he beamed as he looked them over, Kyoshiro hating himself for finding himself blushing, as his father nodded,

"Hai, Fujiwara Ouji-sama. This is my wife, Kaiyo, and my son, Kyoshiro." He nodded, smiling as he bowed his head politely to Kyoshiro's mother, stating,

"I hope you'll forgive me, my wife would be here to meet you, however, she was called away on business." Kyoshiro's mother nodded as she responded promptly,

"Hai, I understand, Fujiwara Ouji-sama." he smiled as he turned his gaze onto Kyoshiro, as he smiled,

"Ah, Kyoshiro. You must be 10, yes?" Kyoshiro nodded, unable to speak as he continued,

"Meet my first daughter, Mai Ojou-sama." at this, he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, as he added, "She will be 10 within the month." the girl, Mai, or the young Lady of the Household, the Ojou-sama, beamed as she stepped forward.

"Do you want to be friends, Kyoshiro-kun?" Kyoshiro blinked at the sudden request and friendly honorific, and thrown off by her beaming smile, daring him to deny her.

"Um, well, of course, Ojou-sama..." he nodded, as she jumped, clapping as she turned to her father,

"Otou-san, can I show Kyoshiro-kun around the garden? I'll show him the violet Mai blossoms!" her father sighed as he joked, as she waited expectantly, "As long as you come back in one piece!" as he nodded.

Beaming, and without warning, Mai Ojou-sama took hold of Kyoshiro's hand, suddenly sprinting from the dining area, towards the sakura blossoms.

"Come on, Kyoshiro-kun!" she beamed, as she turned to him, him staring at her as her eyes shined in the sun. "Let's explore!" Kyoshiro fumbled for words, as he only nodded, answering,

"Hai, Ojou-sama!" the girl laughed as they plunged into the pink blossomed trees, as she called,

"Kyoshiro-kun, call me Mai!"

* * *

That was one thing Tohdoh Kyoshiro could never do for Fujiwara Mai until the age of 16.

Even after they became 'Partners in Crime', although it would be more accurate to call them 'The criminal and the one-who-was-dragged-along'.

Even after two years of living near the Fujiwara, when his father died in action, and he spent more time then ever in the comfort of the Fujiwara stronghold, training to be like his father, and protect Japan, as well as the Fujiwara. But deep down, he knew he was really doing it to do as he always did.

To protect and fight for his Ojou-sama.

Even after her death.

For he was reminded of her every time he looked into her daughter's same, mischievous eyes, and every time he saw a sakura tree, with it's petals falling into the wind…

* * *

Okay, and the choices for next week are...

1: Lelouch and Amaya take a break from both school and the Black Knights.

2: When Amaya meets Kaguya after the occupation.

3: Lelouch has to decide what to give Amaya for her birthday, after 7 years of being apart...

The choice is up to you, people who....er...read this message...?

xoxo

mostrandomgirl92


	3. Stargazing

Okay, chapter three, Stargazing.

You guys would not believe the last few hours.

It was a DRAW.

A DRAW.

…What could I do with a draw?

1: Lelouch and Amaya take a break from both school and the Black Knights. **3 VOTES**

2: When Amaya meets Kaguya after the occupation.**3 VOTES**

3: Lelouch has to decide what to give Amaya for her birthday, after 7 years of being apart... **3 VOTES.**

I had hoped, that sometime during the day, I would get just one more, to break the tie…alas, this did not occur…

However, when going through my emails, imagine my joy as I came across an email from a few days ago from my friend, Redzercarebear, voting for…

1: Lelouch and Amaya take a break from both school and the Black Knights.

And so…the Winner is…

1: Lelouch and Amaya take a break from both school and the Black Knights. **_4 VOTES!!!!!_**

_**Note: Chapter is based right after they leave the Ashford Ball, when they leave.  
**_

* * *

Lelouch smiled as they wandered the streets, Amaya holding his hand. Originally, they had been heading for the Black Knights Base, however, Amaya had declared that she wanted to wander around the settlement for awhile.

Of course, Lelouch did not argue, feeling almost relaxed by a simple thing as taking a walk, opposed to planning miraculous battles in the name of his alter ego. And as he held Amaya's gloved hand gently in his, he couldn't help but feel a soft smile spread onto his face.

Lelouch paused in thought as Amaya stopped, looking at the view overlooking the docks, the ocean lapping at the industrial compound's edge. Lelouch followed her gaze, as Amaya suddenly announced, with a soft smile,

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lelouch gazed at the docks, frowning slightly as he tried to see what was so beautiful. Pausing momentarily as Amaya took a step forward, he asked slowly,

"What is?" Amaya turned to stare at him as if shocked by his answer. Her eyes meeting his, she exclaimed,

"The sky!" Lelouch blinked as he turned his gaze beyond the docks, and into the dark, midnight blue sky. He continued to stare, searching for something in the sky, as Amaya moved next to him, gently touching his shoulder as she declared gently,

"You have to look closely..." There was another pause as Lelouch clenched his jaw, searching the sky closer for what had attracted Amaya's clenched his fists slightly, as he exclaimed lowly, reluctantly,

"I can't..." Amaya took his hand again, her soft hand pressing against his fist as she smiled,

"You need to look at it in a different way." Lelouch raised an eyebrow as Amaya suddenly sat on the grass,kicking off her shoes, before softly pulling Lelouch's hand to follow her. Sighing, yet intrigue getting the best of him, Lelouch followed her, sitting beside her, Amaya staring at him as she ordered, as though it should come naturally,

"Lie down." Lelouch raised an eyebrow of disbelief, Amaya rolling her eyes as she none too gently pushed him down, flopping beside him, the back of her head just touching the back of his, as Lelouch stared above him blankly.

It was the same sky. Amaya tilted her head slightly towards him as she asked,

"Now do you see it?" Lelouch frowned again in slight frustration, this seeing familiar, yet slightly ridiculous at the same time. All he was doing was looking at the sky, the dark-

"Wait..." Lelouch whispered, his eyes widening as he saw what Amaya was looking at...Something twinkling above them, small at first, but as he concentrated more on it, more and more appeared, diamonds coating the whole sky, as though it were made of black silk...

"The stars..." He heard Amaya sigh as she stated,

"Now you see it..." Lelouch did not reply, staring at the stars, trying to remember the last time he did this...Lelouch felt his jaw clench for strength as he realized he had not sat down and looked at the stars, since his days as a Britannian Prince, since Nunnally lost her sight...

The sky had been just that. The black, dark sky.

Empty.

Hollow.

Void.

But now...Lelouch felt his heart ache as he saw the stars, really, _saw them, _for the first time in years.

"They're..." he struggled to find the words, as the longer he stared, the more he became enthralled with them, the more shapes, memories appeared in the sky...

"Beautiful..."

He felt Amaya's hand close around his own, as they sat in silence for a few minutes. After awhile, Lelouch managed to whisper, shocked by his own statement,

"I forgot..." he felt Amaya turn towards him as he continued, "I forgot...About the stars..." Lelouch paused after his own statement, before adding, as an afterthought, "I mean, I never forgot they existed...But I forgot...Seeing them, when I looked at the sky..."

He felt Amaya's hand tighten around his own as he croaked, still shocked, shaken,

"I forgot..."

"I forgot too." Lelouch paused, as he felt Amaya's head move slightly against his own.

"I saw them, but I didn't _see_ them..." Amaya tried to explain, as Lelouch saw her hand reach out above them, as though trying to grasp the stars. "After everything...I felt hollow when I saw them..." Amaya paused as she sighed,

"Maybe it was because they never changed...Because in some, weird way, I wanted them to stop looking so beautiful..." she paused as Lelouch held her hand, as she exclaimed quietly, "Because they seemed so...wrong, in this world..." Lelouch nodded in thought, waiting a few moments before he added,

"I always saw the sky when I looked at it." he said simply, still staring at the stars as he continued, "The normal, night sky. Dark, large, covering the sky." He paused, his throat closing as Amaya held his hand tighter.

"I think we both didn't forget about them..." Lelouch tilted his head toward her, as she still held her hand up to the sky, "I think we just...couldn't see the beauty in the darkness...The stars in the dark, dark sky..." Lelouch furrowed his brow as she explained,

"You have to look so closely to see the beauty. The small, minuscule lights...Maybe, we just couldn't look closely..." Lelouch paused a moment, before he felt a small smile form on his face. Closing his eyes a moment, he sighed,

"How philosophical..." He grinned as Amaya's hand came backwards, lightly hitting him on the forehead as she grinned back,

"And you weren't?" Lelouch did not reply as Amaya turned to him, as he turned to her.

Lelouch smiled as she did, her eyes, glittering like the stars above, like the rarest emeralds...

"I love you..." he found himself whispering, as his hand cupped her cheek in the grass, running through her raven hair, with the blue shine from the sky above, his other hand intertwined with hers. Amaya smiled back, a small blush building in her cheeks, as she whispered back,

"I love you, Lelouch..."

Slowly, Lelouch moved forward, pressing his lips against her own, her other hand reaching up, running through his own hair, before pulling apart softly.

And then, slowly, Lelouch and Amaya turned back to the stars, Lelouch's arm going around Amaya's shoulders, as Amaya placed her head on his chest, both smiling, as they silently stared at the stars they had lost themselves in when they were young.

Finding, once again, the beauty they had lost, stargazing into the black abyss, where the stars dotted, hundreds turning to thousands, thousands turning to millions, millions to billions, uncountable memories running through their heads...

And not as Lelouch Vi Britannia, nor Fujiwara Amaya, nor Zero and his Lady.

But as them.

As Lelouch and Amaya.

* * *

End of chapter! Hoped You Liked It!!

Okay, next weeks choices are...

1: Lelouch has to decide what to give Amaya for her birthday, after 7 years of being apart...

2: The origins of Lelouch's most dreadful secret, a nickname..._Lulubelle._

3: Amaya and Lelouch have a debate in class. The subject? What is the strongest part of a person? Lelouch represents Will, while Amaya argues pride...You decide who won.

There you go lads, and if you want anything else, simply review your idea!!! go on...click that button, it's not there for decoration!!!

AND PLEASE!!!

NO

MORE

DRAWS!!!!!!

Lol,

xoxo

mostrandomgirl92

* * *


	4. Lulubell

OMG ROME IS AMAZING!!!!!!! i'm in rome with my dad till monday, nd saw the forum nd the colleseum 2day...IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING!!!!

I HEART ROME!

...Need I say what won? by a complete LANDSLIDE!

LULUBELL.

You may remember this nickname from the chapter, 'The Crescendo D'oro'.

In this chapter, they are 7/8.

Lelouch's dreaded nickname kept in the darkness...

Until now.

* * *

Amaya frowned as she wandered through Aries Palace, searching everywhere for Lelouch and Nunnally. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she mentally checked all the places where they could usually be found.

The Library? check, not there.

The Garden? check, not there.

Empress Marianne's meeting rooms? check, not there, Marianne however, confirming they were somewhere within the area.

Lelouch's room? check, not there, however, did notice suspicious things around the room. Books still out, as though he had been reading, the door had been open, and chair pulled out.

Nunnally's room? check, not there.

And so Amaya continued to look around, now on the west wing, where official guests stayed and events were held. Still no sight of them, Amaya was about to give up, until...

She paused, her eyes narrowing at the sound echoing from the end of the corridor. She continued to listen, waiting for the sound to happen again, as she took a few steps forward, towards the sound...

Then...

"NO!"

The shrill cry came from a few doors to her left, as Amaya recognized that cry anywhere. Hurrying to the door, Amaya opened it, gasping at what was happening.

It was Nunnally and Euphie. Both girls were beaming, proudly as they moved around a third figure...

In a light, lavender, frilly, _girls..._

_Dress..._

Amaya blinked in surprise as the figure released a gasp, ducking their head as Euphie and Nunnally turned to beam at her.

"Euphie...?" Amaya hesitantly took a step forward as she gasped, "I thought you were in Pendragon-" Euphie continued to smile as she shook her head, declaring,

"I came to visit Cornelia, not to mention Lulu and Nunnally!" Amaya found herself blinking as she took another hesitant step forward.

"Speaking of which..." Amaya began, her eyes on the figure, desperately attempting to hide behind Euphie and Nunnally, "Where is-?"

She needn't finish the question, as Nunnally suddenly announced, proudly,

"Lulu's right here!" as Euphie nodded, grabbing the figure, and, almost pathetically easily, hauling the figure to their feet, spinning them to face Amaya, wide violet eyes meeting hers in protest.

Amaya blinked.

She blinked again.

And slowly, a smile began to spread over her face, as the person before her blushed a light pink, almost as pink as the pink lipstick applied to his lips.

"Don't you dare..." he warned, seeing what was coming, his fists clenching before Amaya burst out,

"LELOUCH LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!"

* * *

Her statement was followed by gales of laughter, as Lelouch glared at her, dangerously close to stomping his feet.

Nunnally grinned as she announced,

"Me and Euphie wanted to see how pretty Lulu would look as a girl!" Amaya continued to laugh, even louder, looking at Lelouch as he glared at her, a flower in his hair, the dress flowing to his feet.

"Now," Euphie continued, with an air of happiness, as she clapped, "Lelouch is really Lulu!"

"Stop it!" Lelouch snapped, giving into temptation and stamping his foot like a petulant child. "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, not LULU!"

Amaya surprised everyone by partly regaining her composure, though a smile was still deeply engraved on her face as she grinned,

"He's right..." Euphie and Nunnally blinked as she added darkly, causing Lelouch's eyes to widen, "He needs a new name!"

Lelouch stumbled back in shock as Nunnally cried, nodding enthusiastically,

"Yes! Yes, Lelouch needs a new name!" Euphie nodded as she bounded forward, adding, seriously,

"But it has to have Lulu in it!" Nunnally nodded, along with Amaya as they gazed at a petrified Lelouch, who took a step back in alarm.

"Yes, Lulu-something..." Amaya decided, Nunnally and Euphie nodding before Nunnally gasped,

"How about Lulu-ella?" Euphie shook her head as she exclaimed, with a sigh,

"That's too simple! you can add 'ella' to anything!" Amaya nodded in agreement, as Nunnally accepted this, almost amusingly holding her face in her hands, thoughtfully.

"Lulu...la?" Euphie suggested, as Nunnally giggled, Amaya grinning as Lelouch's eyes widened in fear, for the first time, afraid and unsure of what to do.

"Nah...That makes Brother sound funny!" Nunnally giggled, as she added, "What about...Lulu-ia?" Amaya and Nunnally laughed, pausing as Euphemia placed her hands on her hips, snapping,

"What's so funny about having an 'ia' at the end of your name?"

Silence.

"Nothing..." Amaya managed to shrug weakly, before quickly changing the subject, "Any more idea's?"

"Lulu-ly?" Euphemia suggested, Nunnally gasping, her eyebrows furrowing as she snapped,

"How come we an use 'ly' and not 'ia'?" Euphemia blushed as Lelouch sensed a fight brewing.

Finally, one word broke the silence.

"_Lulubell._"

All eyes turned to Amaya as she grinned at Lelouch, who's mouth dropped at her, his hands dropping to the side of the dress.

"Lulubell...?" Nunnally whispered, her eyes widening at the name, as a smile spread across Euphemia's face.

"Lulubell..." she grinned as Euphemia clapped in delight.

"All for 'Lulubel'!" Amaya called, as her's, Nunnally's and Euphie's hands leapt into the air. Lelouch's heart pounded in his chest as she called, "All opposed!"

Instantly, Lelouch waved his arm in the air, completely against the nickname.

"For's win!" Amaya declared, "Three to One!"

Lelouch's eyes widened as Euphemia declared, pointing at Lelouch,

"You're Lulubell now!"

And suddenly, for the first time in his life, Lelouch missed the nickname, 'Lulu'...

It was alot better then 'Lulubell', anyway.

* * *

Okay, choices for next week are:

1: Lelouch has to choose what to give Amaya for her birthday, after 7 years of being apart... (Back due to popular demand)

2: Amaya and Lelouch have a debate in class. The subject? What is the strongest part of a person? Lelouch represents Will, while Amaya argues pride...You decide who won.

3: Nunnally wakes up in the hospital, blind and unable to walk...and Lelouch has to tell her why, and why their mother and father isn't there...

up too u folks!

bye!

mostrandomgirl92


	5. A Gift

Okay, this week was a veryveryveryveryveryVERY close run!

The results are:

1: Lelouch has to choose what to give Amaya for her birthday, after 7 years of being apart... (Back due to popular demand)** 8 VOTES**

2: Amaya and Lelouch have a debate in class. The subject? What is the strongest part of a person? Lelouch represents Will, while Amaya argues pride...You decide who won. 7 VOTES

3: Nunnally wakes up in the hospital, blind and unable to walk...and Lelouch has to tell her why, and why their mother and father isn't there... 3 VOTES

The winner, by a single vote, is 1! And so, this story is based just a little before the festival, at Amaya's 17th B-day!

Who says one vote can't make a difference!?

BTW, Guys, there is a wicked new fanpic of Amaya on deviant art , BY MikoSaseko!

The link is

.com/art/Amaya-Fujiwara-Commission-119172576

check it out!!! :)

* * *

_Lelouch glanced at Nunnally as she beamed, Lelouch's eyes widening at her words._

_"...Are you sure?" he blinked, as he glanced at his phone, at the date, giving a sigh as it blinked up at him._

_14th March._

_The day before Amaya's 17th Birthday._

_"We have to get her a present!" Nunnally persisted, leaning forward slightly in thought. Lelouch nodded, leaning back as he sighed,_

_"Very well. Any ideas?" Nunnally paused for a moment, her finger tapping her chin._

_"Mmm...I'm not sure..." she turned to face Lelouch, who sat opposite her at the table. "Could you go shopping after school?" Lelouch nodded, shrugging as he sighed,_

_"I can post phone somethings, so I suppose so." He made a mental note to push the Black Knights meeting up an hour or two. He glanced at Nunnally as she beamed her thanks._

_"Now, what should we get her?" Nunnally paused again as Sayoko came in, as she began,_

_"How about a necklace, a bracelet?" Lelouch frowned slightly, rubbing his jaw as Sayoko announced,_

_"Time for class, Lady Nunnally." Nunnally nodded as she took her chair, before pushing her to the door._

_"Wait-" Lelouch called, pausing as she called back,_

_"You'll find something! Just pick something she'll love!"_

* * *

And thus Lelouch found himself in the Tokyo Settlement Shopping District, in the Shopping Centre where he usually did his obligated shopping.

He stood in the centre, staring at the many shops surrounding him...

And couldn't for the life of him choose what to get. Lelouch released a sigh of frustration as he decided to take Nunnally's advise, and ventured into the jewellery shop, and began glancing at the multiple selections of silver, gold and bronze, with the choice of multiple stones, rubys, diamonds, emeralds...

The shop owner must have seen his frustration, the man smiling sympathetically across the counter at him.

"Need any help, young man?" the man, who seemed in his early 60's, Lelouch would guess, asked. Lelouch let out a sigh of frustration as he nodded.

"Yes, please..." he nodded as the man paused before him.

"Now, just whom are you looking to buy something for?" he first asked, Lelouch promptly answering,

"A friend, a girlfriend...Well, a friend who's a girl." Lelouch hastily corrected himself, the man raising an eyebrow as he nodded.

"Very well...And which kind of jewelery are you looking for?" Lelouch paused, frowning slightly, crossing his arms as he confessed,

"I have no clue..." the man gave a small chuckle before exclaiming,

"Don't worry, many male customers come in with the same answer." Lelouch released a sigh of frustration as the man continued,

"Now, is this girl very active, or very...indoors?"

"Active." Lelouch answered without a moments hesitation. "Uncomfortably so." he added, as the man nodded, smiling as he took out a bracelet.

"A tennis bracelet, perhaps?" he queried, showing him the delicate silver bracelet. "Strong enough so it won't break during sports." Lelouch paused, wondering how this man's expression would change is he happened to add how the _sport, _was piloting a personalized, very large Knightmare into battles against Britannia.

"...Is there anything else?" Lelouch changed subject, the man smiling as he replaced the bracelet with a necklace.

"For special occassions, we also have a very causal line." Lelouch released another sigh, as he pondered whether Jewellery really was the right fit for Amaya.

The man seemed to guess this too, sighing as he put down the necklace, glancing at Lelouch as he asked bluntly,

"Are you sure that this is what she's want?"

'_No...'_ Lelouch sighed to himself, '_What I'm sure she's want is a new, Hadron Blastor like the Gawain...Alas...'_

"Well...Jewelery is what girls generally like in a gift, isn't it?" the man sighed again as he looked at Lelouch, as he exclaimed,

"Not every girl. Perhaps this girl would perfer a book, or clothes?" Lelouch sighed as he nodded his thanks to the man, who smiled as he left the store.

Lelouch took another moment to glance at the bookstore opposite the Jewelery store, contemplating getting one.

'_...Yes, how about a copy 'So you want to declare war on Britannia?' for your birthday?' _

Lelouch took a moment as he sat down on a bench in the centre, frowning as he thought,

'_It was never this hard before...Simply picking a birthday present...' _Lelouch shook his head again as he massaged his temples.

'_She isn't the Jewelery type...She never was, anyway...' _Lelouch felt a dark chuckle escape him as he held his forehead in his hand.

'_Has everything changed...? In those years, have we become two different people?' _Lelouch froze as he thought of the Amaya he had known before...All this...and the Amaya he knew now.

'_Amaya has changed in so many ways...' _he sighed to himself,

'_Do I even still know...'_

Lelouch was pulled from his train of thought as he saw something in a window shop, just up ahead.

Lelouch felt his breath stop as he saw the object, almost magnetically pulled to the window, a small smile spreading across his face as he whispered to himself,

'_Perhaps I do know her...'

* * *

_Amaya glanced at the box before her with curiosity, Nunnally and Lelouch sitting before her, in their home, Nunnally beaming as she egged on,

"Open it, Amaya, you'll love it!" Amaya glanced at Lelouch as he added,

"Hopefully." Amaya glanced back at the box as she remarked,

"It is very..._large..."_ Lelouch smiled as he simply echoed Nunnally.

"Just open it and stop complaining." he did, of couse, have to add his own, unique touch to her words.

Her eyes sparkling with curiosity, Amaya began opening the present, her eyes widening as her hands hovered over the case.

"Lelouch..." she whispered in disbelief, her eyes meeting his as he smiled gently.

"Open it."

She hesitantly opened the case, a small gasp escaping her lips as she looked at the dark wood...

Of a violin...

She hesitantly touched it, running her hands over the strings, which plucked at her skin, her hand continuing over the silk like feeling of the bow...

Amaya felt the feeling of nostalgia rise in her, as she remembered how she used to play when she was younger, with Lelouch on the piano...How she had loved it...How she and Lelouch had bonded so much over the music they would make...

How, afterwords, she barely held one, let alone own one...The last time, was when she played with Lelouch, before she got her Geass...

"You were saying, how you don't have one anymore..." Lelouch began softly, Amaya meeting his eyes again as he smiled,

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

Lelouch found himself smiling as she ran her hands over the gift, her eyes alive with happiness as he saw a smile grow ove rher face at the sight of the violin.

'_I do still know you, Amaya...'_ he smiled to himself as he declared softly, Amaya meeting his eyes,

"You were saying, how you don't have one anymore..." Amaya's smile spread slightly as he smiled again, announcing gently,

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

And nexgt weeks choices are....

1: Amaya thinks on how she is expected to be strong, in the Chinese Federation, and how she wants the Black Knights to know that she feels the same pain they do. (Songfic)

2: Amaya is alone in her room as they leave Japan, before they arrive in the Chinese Federation. What is she thinking?

3: Suzaku thinks on his sleeping beauty, Euphemia, and the world he is determined she will awake to.

what will win?!

up to you, folks!!!

mostrandomgirl92

:)


	6. Don't Cry

OKAY, THIS WEEK WAS WON BY TWO VOTES!

Once again, I had a THREE WAY TIE!!! GRRR!

So, I thought it unfair to ask redzercarebear AGAIN to break it. Finally, I got the review I needed to break it! But I added in Redzie's vote anyway, seeing as it wouldn't make a difference.

1: Amaya thinks on how she is expected to be strong, in the Chinese Federation, and how she wants the Black Knights to know that she feels the same pain they do. (Songfic) 5 VOTES

2: Amaya is alone in her room as they leave Japan, before they arrive in the Chinese Federation. What is she thinking? 7 VOTES

3: Suzaku thinks on his sleeping beauty, Euphemia, and the world he is determined she will awake to. 5 VOTES

Enjoy!

"We shall arrive in 20 minutes, Fujiwara-Hime." Amaya did not respond, giving only a nod, as the messenger left her room on the submarine.

She silently stared in the mirror for a moment. She was, once again, in her Black Knights Uniform. Her mask lay on the small table before her, staring dauntingly before her, as she stood in silence.

That was how it had been the last day, during their journey from Tokyo bay, around Japan, to enter the Chinese Federation. And in all that time…Amaya had pushed those thoughts from her. The questions that wanted to explode from her, the need to know exactly what had happened, where Lelouch was at that very moment…

And what she had been struggling with, was to do the most unlady-of Zero like thing possible.

She wanted to cry.

She clenched her jaw, as for not the first time in the night, she felt her cheeks flush, and something build in her throat. She clenched the table tightly, squeezing her eyes shut in anger, repeating, like a chant, to herself,

'_Don't cry, don't cry, don't you dare cry!' _Amaya clenched tighter as it wasn't working, as she continued, her hands shaking, pleading with herself, '_You can't cry now, the Black Knights don't need your tears, they need your leadership! They need the Lady of Zero, not a crying little girl!'_

Amaya's eyes widened as she opened them, her eyes meeting the mask that masked her face, reflecting her. She lost herself in her reflection, as she recalled a time when she was with her Grandfather...

* * *

_6 year old Amaya sniffed painfully as she touched the grazed skin on her arm, which stung slightly as she touched it, Amaya wincing as she clutched at her arm tighter. She had just fallen on the hard stone gravel of the garden of the Fujiwara home, and as her grandfather bent down beside her, he sighed in slight worry._

_"Oh, Amaya-chan, I've told you before, you must be careful when running here..." Amaya nodded as she felt a tear run down her face, as her Grandfather took her arm, examining it. _

_"I know, Ojii-san." she sniffed as she wiped at her tears, which continued to fall. She felt her grandfather pause as he glanced at her._

_"Come now, Amaya-chan." he smiled softly as he pulled her onto his lap. "Surely there are worse things then a graze?" Amaya nodded in agreement as she glanced at him, rubbing her eyes as she exclaimed,_

_"But it's sore...It hurts!" Her grandfather nodded sadly in agreement as he stated,_

_"I don't doubt it. But Amaya, if there is one thing you must learn here, in Japan, it is this." his eyes never left Amaya's attentive ones as he declared gently, "A Fujiwara must be strong." Amaya blinked in surprise as he continued, explaining softly,_

_"As a Fujiwara, you must be a symbol of strength to the Japanese. You must never let them see you waver, or they will waver too. And nothing good ever comes from that. Nothing." Amaya felt her tears slow down as her Ojii-san continued, gently putting a plaster on her cut,_

_"You may want to run. You may feel scared. However, it is our duty to carry these with us, and carry out our duties as Japan's protectors." Amaya continued to stare in shock at him as he stood, Amaya standing with him as he knelt down to her instead, his hand grazing her cheek as he smiled,_

_"And the most importint thing: A Fujiwara never cries."

* * *

_However, even as she thought of this, she felt tears fall. She felt her heart clench, as though someone's fist was clenching it, squeezing it, stopping the blood flowing, stopping her breathing as she felt a sob escape herself.

'_Lelouch...It's not the Lady of Zero we need, and it's not Zero I want...I want you...'_ she felt herself fall to her knees before the table, as she covered her face with her hands, hating herself for this.

For allowing Lelouch to go.

For not going with him.

For not be searching for him, right now.

To have to take his rightful place, if even temporarily, as the Black Knight's Leader.

And mostly...

For crying.

"L-Lelouch..." she felt herself choke out as she felt tears pool in her eyes, her teeth clenching, her eyes squeezing shut as she recalled what he had told her about crying, on the last time she saw him before he went to Japan...

* * *

_"I don't want you to go." she whispered again. He smiled softly as he turned to her fully, standing before her._

_"How long do you intend to cry for?" he sighed. She blinked at him, momentarily pausing._

_"Your face looks terrible. It is absolutely unsuitable for a lady." he stated, as he took his decorated handkerchief out of the pocket of his jacket, reaching to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

* * *

_"Amaya?"

Amaya's head snapped up as she saw Jinx enter the room, an eyebrow raised as he took in her on the floor, crying to herself. For a moment, they both stared at eachother, Amaya not even bothering to try to cover up her tears.

And then, she did the most shocking thing. She stood up.

Glancing at Jinx, she asked in an attempted calm tone,

"Are we there?" Jinx nodded slowly as he reported slowly,

"Yes...We're pulling into the harbor..." there was a pause as Amaya nodded, taking a deep breath as she straightened out her uniform, glancing at the mirror as she rubbed the tears away.

"Amaya, if you want, we can stall the meeting..." Amaya shook her head a she softly declared,

"That would be rude..." for a moment, her hand touched the front of the mask, where her eyes were reflected off, and inside, Amaya winced.

'_Lelouch...Right now, I want to cry...But I know I cannot. At least, not now.' _she paused in thought as she stared at the mask longer, losing herself in the reflection. '_I know, you would have wanted me to smile instead. But as Amaya, I cannot...I cannot smile fully, without...Without you...And so...Until I find you...When I find you...'_

Turning swiftly, she began to make her way to the door, Jinx raising an eyebrow as he followed her, down the hallways, the unasked question hanging in the air.

"Right now," Amaya explained softly, "I, cannot exist. Amaya, does not exist." Turning slightly, her eyes met Jinx's as she added,

"What the world needs, right now, is the Lady of Zero..." she paused as she placed the mask on, completely masking her eyes, which were still red rimmed with tears.

"And the Lady of Zero, doesn't cry."

* * *

Okay, choices for next week are:

1: Amaya and Lelouch have a debate in class. The subject? What is the strongest part of a person? Lelouch represents Will, while Amaya argues pride...You decide who won. (Back due to popular demand!)

2: Amaya thinks on her mask, and wonders...Why does she wear it? What forces her to keep the mask on, when she knows she can easily reveal herself to the world...?

3: Amaya remembers a time she spent with her father, and wonders whart 'family' really means...She wonders if a person can truly have one face, or many...

REMEMBER!

NO-

MORE-

TIES!!!!!!!!!!!

...

please vote

xx


	7. Pride and Will

Winner is undoubtfully, the debate betweeen will and pride!!!!!!!

enjoy nd expect an epdate of the story on sat!!!!

* * *

Amaya released a sigh of boredom in English, crossing her arms as the seemingly always smiling teacher wrung her hands in excitement.

"Okay class," she beamed, her eyes sparkling as she began, while Amaya saw Lelouch beside her stifle a yawn. "Today, we shall have another friendly discussion!"

Amaya rolled her eyes at this. Usually, she would enjoy a good discussion. However, when last weeks 'friendly discussion', had turned to a class conversation into whether it were better to be a cat or dog person, she had given up on hope for what she really wanted;

A good argument.

"Todays topic;" the teacher continued, smiling as she stood before the class, "Which is the strongest part of a person?"

Amaya glanced up with surprise; she was intrigued. She thought for a moment as she saw Lelouch raise an eyebrow of interst as well, while Nina called out the Femur bone.

"Well," Lelouch smiled, the class's attention turning to them as Lelouch turned to glance at her. "there's no question, is there?" Amaya smiled, nodding as she thought she and Lelouch would have the same answer, as they finished the sentance together.

"Will."

"Pride."

Amaya felt more then heard the silence fall, as it became clear, that Lelouch and Amaya had reached...a disagreement. Lelouch raied his eyebrows at her as she did the same, each waiting for the other to correct themselves.

None did.

* * *

Lelouch stared at Amaya in mid shock, as the silence fell.

"...Are you serious?" Lelouch finally managed to break the frozen moment, as he saw Amaya narrow her eyes.

"Are you?" she retorted, turning to face him fully as the teacher let out a nervous laugh,

"Well, it looks like we have two people ready to debate-"

"That's ridiculous!" Lelouch ignored the teacher as he exclaimed, "The will is the strongest part of a person!" Amaya let out, what seemed to be a gasp of amusement as she snapped,

"No, it's pride!" Lelouch clenched his jaw as he attempted to explain,

"Amaya, it is the will of a person which defines the decisions they make, the amount of will a person has shows how far they will get in the world!" He noted with a twinge of dread that Amaya frowned in anger, before slowly contradicting,

"And it is the pride which will depends on!" Lelouch released a mocking chuckle as Amaya's eyes narrowed, while he shrugged,

"It is the other way around, Amaya. Pride depends on the will of a person. The strength of the will creates a pride in themselves-"

"No! It is the pride in one's nation, one's heritage, one's self that creates a strong will!" Amaya interrupted, Lelouch clenching his jaw at her stubborness as he snapped in return,

"How can you achieve pride without the will to?! Say, what if one is not proud of their family, or their nation?!" he asked, Amaya narrowing her eyes as slowly, unconsciously, both started to rise, hands clenched on the table as a steady glare began.

"I would say, that that person should have thr pride in themselves to admit they do not follow one's family, or nation if they disagree with ether!" Lelouch let out a chuckle as he concluded with a smirk,

"That is ridiculous, you are completely ignoring the fact that ultimately, it is _will_, that sets out a person, by the decisions they make-"

"I was getting to that, _if you'll let me."_ Amaya narrowed her eyes futher as nether noticed the class staring in fear, nearly seeing sparks fly between the two as the teacher began quickly,

"Ms. Warrington, Mr. Lamperouge, this is a_ friendly discussion-_"

"No it isn't!" Lelouch declared lowly, "This is a debate!"

"No it isn't!" Amaya argued, causing Lelouch's eyes to narrow, "This is an argument!" Lelouch rolled his eyes as he stated darkly,

"Amaya, this is a debate-"

"Debates are arguing, Lelouch, face it!" Lelouch clenched his fists tighter as he attempted to say lowly, calmly,

"No, it isn't." He saw Amaya smirk as she began quietly.

"Oh yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, it is."

"NO, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!" Lelouch nearly felt a twitch as he saw Amaya was completely enjoying this.

"Typical!" he snapped, his eyes burning as he announced, "You always just do this, JUST to get on my nerves!" Amaya let out another laugh as she called,

"Oh look, someone's veering off topic!" Lelouch mentally cursed as he snapped,

"Very well, Amaya, then would you please get on the topic!?" Amaya narrowed her eyes again as she leaned toward Lelouch,

"Okay then." Rivalz chose that moment to lean forward, eyes widened in alarm as he meeky began,

"Guys-"

"Stay out of this Rivalz!" was the snap from both Lelouch and Amaya, causing Rivalz to quickly slink back into his seat, almost gratefully.

"What is stronger that what is the essentiallity to choose to do the right thing, no matter what might be the repurcussions!" Lelouch demanded, Amaya placing her hands on her hips as she answered,

"How about something that causes you to be able to walk proudly, unashamed of who you are, even if everything is against you!"Amaya shook her head before adding, "If you speak of one thing, you speak of the other! Will is Pride and Pride is Will, in everything but name!"

A silence fell again as Lelouch gave a slow nod.

"In theory...Both give you the ability to push through anything, and inspire you to create your own path..." Amaya nodded slowly in agreement, before stting quietly,

"Yes...Even if that path seems unreachable, it is pride and will that push you through it all, to get down that path..."

A thoughtfull silence fell, before the teacher, squeaked,

"Have...Have we come to an agreement? Has it stopped?" Lelouch released a small chuckle as he and Amaya nodded, shaking hands as the class cheered.

"I missed this." Amaya grinned as they took their seats again, Lelouch nodding in agreement as heplaced ghis elbows on the table in thought.

"Yes, we always used to fight, didn't we?" Amaya nodded as she explained,

"Well, they were all your fault." Lelouch blinked as he repeated in disbelief,

"_My _fault?" Amaya gave a sympathetic nod, as Lelouch, in a moment of madness, snapped,

"Like when we had that argument about keeping worthless traditions, and I completely thrashed you!"

Silence fell again as Amaya's eyes narrowed once more...

'_Oh no...'

* * *

_Alrighty, choices for next week are...

1: Amaya thinks on her mask, and wonders...Why does she wear it? What forces her to keep the mask on, when she knows she can easily reveal herself to the world...?

2: Amaya remembers when she first met Kaguya after the occupation...

3: Amaya remembers a time she spent with her father, and wonders whart 'family' really means...She wonders if a person can truly have one face, or many...

choice is all yours, folks...

REVIEW OR PM YOUR VOTE!


	8. A Deceitful Smile

chapter 8, 'A deceitful smile'.

Okay, here are the results for this week,

1: Amaya thinks on her mask, and wonders...Why does she wear it? What forces her to keep the mask on, when she knows she can easily reveal herself to the world...? 3 VOTES

2: Amaya remembers when she first met Kaguya after the occupation... 3 VOTES

3: Amaya remembers a time she spent with her father, and wonders whart 'family' really means...She wonders if a person can truly have one face, or many... **8 VOTES**

Yea folks, numero 3 wins!!!!!

kk guys, this first bit, Amaya's bout 7. the second memory, is just before the occupation.

and on we go!!!

* * *

_Amaya slowly opened her eyes as she heard the door to her room open, blearily rubbing them before glancing to see who it was, the light from the gardens below lighting up the room slightly, before Amaya reached over to her bedside table, flicking on the lamp to be sure who it was. As she saw her first thought was true, she felt a smile light up her face, sleepiness draining away as she leapt up, crying out,_

_"Father!"_

_Amaya threw her small arms around her father's waist, unable to reach any higher. She heard him chuckle, as he picked her up by her arms, heaving her up to his height, holding her in his arms as he smiled gently at her. _

_"Hello there, my little Amaya." he greeted gently, as he went to sit down on on the edge of her bed, Amaya moving to sit on his lap, as he added with a smile, "My, have you grown again since I've been gone?" Amaya nodded proudly declaring,_

_"2 inches!" he chuckled lightly as he patted her on her head, noting with amusement, _

_"The same as me when I was your age..." Amaya, however, was moving on to more pressing matters. _

_"But Father, why are you back now? I thought you weren't due home for another month!" she pointed out, blinking as she held his gaze, genuine curiosity sparkling in her ever emerald eyes. Her father gave a smile as he answered lightly,_

_"Well, I missed my family so much, you see, that I worked quickly to return home sooner." Amaya smiled, as she responded,_

_"I missed you too, Father!" she paused befoe asking, curiosity striking again, "What work were you doing, Father?" he paused as he thought for a moment, his gaze moving away before he answered gently,_

_"I was working for the greater good of the Empire, Amaya. I was the Commander of a part of the Army, to take some land and make it our Empires." Amaya raised her eyebrows as she concluded,_

_"You mean, you were making another Area?" he blinked in surprise as he noted,_

_"Well, you certainly know a lot on the goings on of Britannia. But to answer your question, yes, that is what I was doing." He smiled as he put his arm around her, before explaining,_

_"It's called 'Area 8' now, little one. It's a country consisting on two islands, in the Pacific Ocean, near Australia. It was previously called, 'New Zealand.'" Amaya's eyes widened with interest, before he added, "It's now a part of Britannia."_

_Amaya nodded as she responded knowingly,_

_"I know." her father smiled as he began tentavly,_

_"Now, it's 1 in the morning. I had only meant to see you, not wake you up!" Amaya frowned in protest, arguing,_

_"Ah, but Father-"_

_"Tomorrow, I shall take you, your mother and your brother out, shall I?" Amaya narrowed her eyes in thought, as her Father added, "Perhaps, we shall visit the Royal Palace?" Amaya's eyes widened as she sat straighter, her eyes shining as she gasped,_

_"Really? Lelouch is there at the moment!" her father nodded as he gently sat up, Amaya lying back down in her bed as she smiled,_

_"I'm glad you came home early, Father." he smiled, touching her chin as he explained again,_

_"I missed my family. Family is very important, little one." Amaya nodded in agreement as she pulled the blanket up around her, her father standing as he went to turn off the light, Amaya asked,_

_"Why?" Her father gave a small sigh before answering,_

_"Family are the only people you can trust, and the only people who will accept you, no matter what." Amaya smiled at the thought as she asked again,_

_"No matter what?"_

_"No matter what."

* * *

_Amaya stared out of the Student Council Window as this thought crossed her mind, as she watched students who were boarding meet with their parents at the front, prepared to go home for the long weekend.

They were met with hugs, kisses, smiles....

Amaya would never admit it, but she felt the pangs of jealousy run through her as she watched this. She saw a girl her own age run into her father's arms, not unlike she had...She saw him smile down at her, giving her a hug, before picking up her bag for her, as they walked towards the school gate, chatting, his arm still around her.

The girl's mother walked alongside them, all smiles as well, rolling her eyes as her daughter began a story, her father attentive...But what caught Amaya's eye, was the fact was that the girl was taking this in her stride. This was what always happened. That is what family did, wasn't it? That kind of family was a regular occurrence...

A loving family...

"Amaya?" Amaya glanced to her side, blinking as she was brought out of her train of thought. Shirley was glancing at her questioningly, glancing at the girl too, before smiling.

"I love these days, don't you?" she sighed, holding her face in her hands before adding, "All the families meeting, I mean." Amaya nodded as Shirley smiled, "They always smile." Amaya nodded, before Shirley sighed,

"Family to me just always make me feel warm. They're the only one's who really...Know you, you know?" Amaya did not respond, or return her smile, as she stated hollowly,

"Family are the only people you can trust, and the only people who will accept you, no matter what." Amaya felt her throat dry up after this, as Shirley glanced at her again.

"Come to think of it," Shirley began, moving closer, "I've never met your family. You never speak of them ether."

* * *

_Amaya frowned, as she heard the familiar, long, measured strides of her Father outside the Library, where she was. Quickly moving to the door, she poked her head out just in time to se her father down the hall, in his uniform._

_"Father?" she called, firmly recalling that this was one of his very few weekends off. Her father side glanced at her, pausing as she hurried down the corridor to meet him. "Where are you going?" her father paused fully, as he slowly turned towards her. _

_"...I've received Command of another mission." he answered blandly, Amaya pausing in her step, a few feet from him. Silence filled the corridor before Amaya dared ask,_

_"...Where?" her father held her gaze before responding softly,_

_"That's nothing of your concern." Amaya could sense the tension build, despite his words. _

_"How..." she began slowly, fighting the urge to fidget, "How long will you be gone...?" her father remained neutral, apart from his usual strong jaw._

_"Soon." he assured, before quickly adding, "Your brother shall be staying with a friend for the next week or so." Amaya nodded, blinking as he took 3 steps toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he began softly, with a smile,  
_

_"Be careful while I'm gone." Amaya nodded as he took another step back._

_"I will."  
_

_They held a gaze awhile, before he turned, and swiftly began down the hall again. And never looked back once.  
_

_Perhaps, if Amaya knew that would be the last time she would see him, she would have said something more._

_Perhaps, if she knew what he was doing, she would have stopped him._

_Perhaps...

* * *

_Amaya stared at Shirley as she awaited an answer. Amaya swallowed, hating herself for finding this easily answered question hard.

"My..." she swallowed again, "My family?" Amaya felt her hands tremble as memories of her mother and brother flashed through her mind...And her Father...

How...safe she used to feel with him...How she used to trust him completely...

And then...

* * *

_"Amaya...you're no longer safe here." she whispered, as Amaya's eyes widened, if possible, more. "We have been targeted too."_

_"But Father!" she nearly cried out desperately. "He'll protect us-" _

_"Never trust your Father." her mother announced lowly, as Amaya's blood froze, as they neared the hanger, entering through the side door, her mother paused for a moment, before turning to the plane that the group whom made her knightmare were experimenting on.

* * *

"_I'm...I'm an only child..." she began, Shirley nodding eagerly as she leaned forward, "My mother..." Amaya took a small breath,

"She died in the occupation...As did my father..." Shirley's eyes widened as she leaned back in shock, her hand covering her mouth as she gasped,

"Oh!" she struggled for words, "I'm...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay..." Amaya assured, "I don't really spread it around..." Shirley nodded as she asked quietly,

"What were they like?" she paused before adding, "Your parents, I mean..." Amaya allowed a small silence to fall before answering softly,

"My mother...Was beautiful..." Amaya struggled to find words for her as she added, "And strong...The bravest woman I've ever seen..."

* * *

_"I love you, Amaya." And with that, her mother turned, and shot at every soldier around her, taking out 10 at least. However...10 was not enough._

_Amaya screamed as 7 bullets from the remaining 10 soldiers ripped through her mother's chest, her blood spilling onto the glass of the plane as she spun from the force, facing Amaya, struggling to palance on the boarding staircase._

_"MAMA!" she screamed, as her mother's back arched, frozen momentarily, as a trail of blood trailed from her lips, her eyes meeting Amaya's for a split moment, as she smiled softly. _

_Amaya froze too, as her mother fell back over the railing of the stairway to the plane, out of sight.

* * *

_"And...And my Father..." she closed her eyes a moment as she remembered all the times they were together, talking, smiling, laughing, even...

When he would tell her he would always protect her and the rest of their family...How he would smile...

And then...

* * *

"_You mean..." 11 year old Amaya croaked as Tohdoh stood before her, on the cliffside of the burning Fuiwara home, "He...He can't have ordered this..."_

_"Fujiwara-Hime..."_

_"NO!" she sobbed, backing away, "NO! My father wouldn't do this! He wouldn't do this...not to me..." she felt her throat closing the more she remembered the hard look in her father's eyes before he left for his 'mission', the way he was reserved with her..._

_"He..."_

_The way he never looked back at her..._

_"No..."

* * *

_**"Family are the only people you can trust, and the only people who will accept you, no matter what."

* * *

**Amaya met Shirley's eyes as she stared intently at her, waiting for an answer.

"My Father..." Amaya clenched her fist as she concluded darkly,

"Was a liar."

* * *

k guys, choices for next week are,

1: Kallen during the Narita Battle, joining with Tohdoh after Amaya gives her orders.

2: How did Kallen and Amaya meet, and just how did they become friends...?

3: Amaya remembers when she first met Kaguya after the occupation...

note; you can send in suggestions for side stories! numbers 1 and 2 were requested by Hang Tuah, so don't be shy!!!

u all know the drill:

review ur vote!!!

xoxo

mostrandomgirl92

_

* * *

_


	9. A Beautiful Friendship

'A beautiful friendship'.

Winner is

2: How did Kallen and Amaya meet, and just how did they become friends...?

sorry for the late updates recently, my life has been unbelievingly busy, will update R2 midweek next week, i kno ikno, but please bear with me u ever had one of those few weeks when u get up at 7 and are only home by 11 and all you want to do is ZZZZzzz before u have to do it all again!?

i am trying to do everything, im sosososososososo sorry!!!!

enjoy this, nyway...

:)

* * *

Amaya released a small smile of contentment as she glanced upwards, enjoying one of her night walks she had once again managed to obtain. Releasing a small sigh, she entered a local park, dew already brushing against her boots as she slowly savoured the moment.

It was very rare then, to manage to escape the Safe House, where she, along with Kaguya and Tohdoh, mostly lived, apart from when they were needed else Tohdoh knew what she was doing, there was a good chance he would throw a fit.

He didn't understand how mch sometimes, Amaya _needed _to get away. She could only take so much training, battles, meetings, lessons, see her people suffer and know she could do nothing, before she knew that if she stayed one more moment in that House, she would scream.

And so, once a month, after Tohdoh did his nightly routine of knocking on her door at 11, asking if she was alright, Amaya relying, yes, she was fine, before Tohdoh bid her goodnight, headingto his room just down the hall.

Sometimes after, in the middle of the night, Kaguya, would sneak into her room. Sometimes because she was in a chatty mood...And sometimes because she didn't want to be alone...Missing her parents as much as Amaya did... Amaya knew that particular routine well.

She would be fast asleep, before her senses rang, the door slowly opening. A small line of light from the hall would enter the room, followed b the pitter patter of Kaguya's feet entering the room, Amaya snapping up as her eyes met Kaguya's.

Sometimes her eyes were wide, unable to sleep, wanting to talk, like a normal teenager...

Others, Kaguya's eyes held tears.

It was those nights, that Amaya would soundlessly lift her blankets, and Kaguya would snuggle in next to her, whispering her fears, what she missed most about her home, her family...

It was normally after one of those, she 'escaped'. And so, After Tohdoh's routine, she would grab her coat, and carefully, expertly, slipping past his door, she would head down the stairs, out the door, and into the night.

Amaya released a strangled breath as she took a moment to pause, closing her eyes a moment as she tried to release the constant amount of pressure...She thought how lucky Kaguya was...She had Amaya to relay her feeling to...

But who did Amaya have...?

Amaya stopped in her tracks as she heard a rustling up the path. Quickly darting behind a tree, she checked to see if anyone had seen her. She glanced around again, seeing she was nearly in the very centre of the park, where a statue of Clovis stood, his arrogant smile piercing, even through the night.

"...Be careful, Kallen!" she heard a frantic whisper, Amaya's eyes whizzing to the right, as she saw who the rustling sound would be.

"Ohgi, I am being careful!" she saw a girl hiss, as she suddenly sprang from the bushes, in the centre of the park, darting behind the statue. Amaya only saw a head of bright red, as she slowly, stealthily, moved forward, while she saw a man with dark hair, and another with rusty red, follow.

"Come on, let's do this!" the rusty haired one urged, reaching into something in his pocket. Amaya raised an eyebrow as she saw a spray can, amusement dancing in her eyes as the girl,

_Kallen,_ she reminded herself, jumped up beside the statue.

"Well, hurry up then, Tamaki!" she whispered back, as she took out her own spray can. Amaya only stared in shock, amusement and...Jealousy, as she took in the three writing on the statue. The statue, once so glorious, now was a complete wreck.

Clovis's face had been ruined. His face was now red, as was his hands, to symbolize the blood on Britannia's hands, Amaya would guess. All over him were vearious taunts, promises of what would happen, and what exactly he should do with his 'Area 11'.

Amaya grinned openly as the girl, Kallen, wrote one final thing just under the statue, over the nameplate.

JAPAN IS NOT BRITANNIA!

BRITANNIA GO HOME!

_'Could not have said it any better myself.'_ Amaya noted with a smile, as she saw the girl's sky blue eyes glance sideways, making sure no one was around, before turning back to finish her work. However, Amaya felt her senses freeze as she heard voices, from close by...

Britannian voices...The nightly watchers of the park...

Swiftly, Amaya sprinted nearer to the group, her eyes following the origin of where the voices originated, as she saw the girl take a moment to stare at their work. Amaya released a low whistle, grasping the girls attention.

Her eyes widened, as Amaya placed one hand on her lip, signalling silence, before motioning her to come to her. The girl looked around, tension rising as she silently grasped her groups attention, pointing at her.

"Who the hell-" Tamaki began, silenced by Kallen before she moved towards her, into the tree's cover.

"Who-" she whispered, fear lacing her voice before Amaya began,whispering back,

"The police are coming, you have to hide." Kallen's eyes widened as Amaya voicelessly pointed towards the voices, her mouth opening before Amaya continued,

"I know a way out, but you have to trust me." her eyes narrowed in suspiscion before Amaya did something she had not done since her childhood. Holding out her hand she whispered,

"I'm Amaya." For a moment, they stared at eachother, Amaya's hand outstreached.

"Kallen." she finally whispered back, grasping her hand. Amaya gave a small smile, Kallen returning in slightly before Amaya pointed to her left, the guards getting closer.

* * *

Kallen gazed in wonder and slight confusement, as the girl now named 'Amaya', darted swiftly between the trees. Kallen followed at a brisk pace, Ohgi and Tamaki not far behind, as the guards clearly saw their work of art. The faint yells of,

'Damn Eleven Monkeys!' and 'God damn them!' fell onto her ears as she found a smirk surface. The girl turned slightly, her eyes almost luminous in the dark as she gave a nod, Kallen returning it as she none the less followed.

A strange girl, Kallen thought. She appeared Britannian...Yet, Kallen suspected some asian ancestry. Could she possibly be a half? Like her? Questions about the girl bubbled as the girl bent, guards at the gates having gotten the call about possible hooligans in the park. Kallen cursed as the girl turned.

"You ready?" the girl asked, Kallen's eyebrows knitting in confusion as the girl grew a smile.

"For what?" she dared ask, just in time as the girl darted forth, towards the gate. The guards released a yell, as her fist met one's stomach, Kallen immediatly following her, as Amaya expertly, swiftly kiked the man in the chin, sending him 5 feet back, unconscious, as Kallen aimed a punch at the other's face, which landed with a crunch as his node broke, a yell echoing through the park, as Amaya slammed one fist into his neck, the man falling instantly, also unconscious.

Kallen stared in wonder at the girl, as Ohgi and Tamaki weakly came up to them, Tamaki croaking,

"That was..." As Ohgi stuttered,

"H-How did you-" However, they were cut off as they heard the sound of more guards approaching, Amaya quickly deciding,

"I know a safe place-Run!" and with that the girl broke out into a sprint, Kallen immediately following, her trust in the girl who just secured their escape completly formed. Kallen moved quickly, eventually managing to run alongside her as she dived bewteen alleyways, making sure to stick to the shadows as Kallen gasped,

"You-Have experiance in this- then?" the girl released a small chuckle as she spun around the corner, pausing a second before determining the coast was clear.

"You could say- that." she managed to answer as she ran, Kallen grinning as she continued,

"You have- a resistance group?" Amaya glanced at her again before answering,

"Still- looking for one." Kallen grinned, unable to describe the girl. It was as though the two understood each other, without having to say anything, as they continued to snake their way through the city, casually chatting as they did so.

Eventually, after half an hour, Amaya paused before a large house in the ghetto, perhaps owned by a past business man. She opened the gate, nodding to them as she headed up the pathway, quickly fitting a key in the door and letting them in, before they all promptly collapsed in the hall.

* * *

Amaya released a sigh as she took off her glasses, her eyes meeting Kallen's fully as she grasped Kallen's hand again, returning her smile before Tohdoh would sprint out, followed by Kaguya, and all hell would break loose.

However, as she looked into those confiednt eyes, and identical smirk, she could only think of one thing...

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship..."

* * *

Kay, next weeks choices:

1: Amaya recalls her first real kill...

2: Lelouch ponders on his mother, and on why she died...And the possibilities as to what his and Nunnallys lives would be like if she hadn't been killed...

3: Amaya thinks on her mask, and wonders...Why does she wear it? What forces her to keep the mask on, when she knows she can easily reveal herself to the world...?

choice is up yo y'all!

_

* * *

_


	10. Fire and Ice

First update in awhile, I know- I have had a lot of emails recently asking for an update, and this is proof that I am working and writing! I won't give an exact date for an update of the proper story...But hopefully within the next month or so.

I got into the university course of my dreams- an english and film course- and I love it to pieces. all the work I put in for the last two years paid off! But now, I have lotsa essays due and projects to hand in, and readings and referancing (shudder) but will battle on none the less!

Thank you to my readers who have stuck with me so far. You guys ROCK!

And so, here is 'Fire and Ice' as a little gift. It takes place just on the car ride back from the Lake Kawaguchi incident, and the debut of the 'Black Knights', and Amaya is feeling a little...unsure...of Zero and his schemes.

Hope u enjoy it. leave reviews with ideas at the end for a short story you would like to see! :)

* * *

A silence reigned for a moment as Amaya took Zero in. He seemed to be looking out the window as they were returning to base, their victory and his speech creating a hum of triumph in the air.

Amaya continued to study him, her own mask hanging limply in one hand as the other leaned against the window. The mask was sleek. Elegant, and yet, Amaya noted with keen eyes, dark. It was an enigma. A symbol of the _Black Knights..._

This was the mask that would strike terror into the hearts of Britannians. Of the Emperor. The royals. Her father, yet, Amaya could not help but look at his hands.

Like her, he was keenly observing the view. His gloved hands, elegant suit...Amaya furrowed her brows as she reminded herself that he was not an enigma. Zero, no matter how many speeches he gave, no matter how many miracles he created...He was a man. Blood and bone.

And more importantly to Amaya, more than capable of mistakes. All it took was one step too far...One mad scheme just a little too chaotic...And everything she had worked for, everything she had built, would be gone in an instant.

Amaya clenched her jaw in thought as another question wormed it's way into her mind. Was she truly prepared to place this amount of trust into Zero? Was this the right decision? Was Tohdoh right...Was he just a bit too extreme?

_'It's too late anyway,' _the nagging voice told her in the back of her mind. '_With that speech, there is no going back. The Black Knights exist, and Zero is their face. To lose the enigma, to lose the mystery, to lose the terror that he creates...And we lose everything still.'_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amaya glanced back at his mask as reality settled around her. The cabin suddenly seemed so much smaller as a silence continued.

"That's very cheap of you. My thoughts are worth at least a dollar." Zero chuckled, nodding as he tipped his hand towards her. "Very well. A dollar." She cocked her head as she began softly, having nothing to lose,

"I''m wondering if I made the right decision to become partners with you, Zero."

Zero glanced her over as he crossed his arms in thought, nodding as he noted equally softly, "I see..."

"I understand that you're a wild card." she continued, holding her mask on her lap as she gazed calmly across at him. "You will get the Black Knights far...But how far, before you, or one of your crazy schemes, goes too far?" Zero gazed at her a moment, before calmly replying,

"And what do you mean by 'too far'? Where is the line drawn, Fujiwara-sama?" Amaya stared at him unemotionally, fire blazing only in her eyes as she replied,

"Kusakabe."

Another heavy silence fell in the car. Zero stared at her as the name of the man who nearly killed hundreds of people for his deluded ideals of victory over the Britannian Empire hung in the air like lead.

"Kusakabe." he repeated, Amaya placing her helmet by her side silently before glancing back at him, the blaze in her eyes rising every second.

"He was going to do it," she began softly, calmly. "he was going to kill all those people, civilians, for nothing..." her eyes met his, and she stared deeper into the mask. "His plan was madness. Selfish. Pointless." she leaned closer with every word as she was reminded of the look of utter belief in the man's eyes at his plan.

"He was going to _murder hundreds of __people_ for a deluded scheme, based on nothing but his own need for revenge on Britannia." Zero slowly leaned forward, leaning his elbows o his knees, hands together as he contemplated her words.

"You know what I want to do." she became blunt, jaw clenching now as she continued, "My aim is simple. To protect Japan. To free Japan, and to destroy _Britannia." _ Her eyes flared as she added, "Britannia. Not the _Britannians. _Not innocents, who have nothing to do with this."

Zero did not back away as he contemplated her words. Her heart rate sped up as she clenched her jaw once more, before continuing,

"You're a wild card. You're plans are brilliant. Genius, even...But they are unpredictable. _You _are unpredictable." she sat back again before continuing, "I know what you're aim was today, and the main aim certainly was not to save those people." Zero glanced at her with a cocked head. "It may have been a factor. I know you're not heartless...But we both know, that the main aim was to announce to the world that the Black Knights exist."

Zero sat back now, arms and legs crossed as he waited for her to finish. When she was silent for a moment, he gave a slow nod.

"You are correct, Fujiwara-sama." he replied calmly. "My main aim was not to save those people- Yes, it most definitely was a a major factor...But we needed to present ourselves to the world in a dramatic fashion. We needed to be seen by the world as heroes. This was the perfect platform." Amaya said nothing as he held up his hand.

"You're main aim was to save the people...But even you have to admit, that my same plan crossed yours as well." he looked pointingly at her. "You knew as well as I did that this was the perfect platform for our debut." Amaya said nothing in her defense, because he was right.

The thought had crossed her mind, briefly...But she had turned her focus to the people, and instead left the debut for Zero to handle...Her mouth opened slightly as that realization dawned on her. "I knew I could leave the people in your hands, Fujiwara-sama." he stated, "I knew with you they would be safe. I therefore took the perfect opportunity for our debut."

"But you are right about another thing," he leaned forward again as he began, "You do not know my true aims in my participation. You don't know, and so you cannot trust me, at least not fully. I understand that." he leaned back again as he began lowly, "...You see, Fujiwara-sama...How we must look at our...relationship...is as a _partnership."_

_"_Partnership?" Amaya repeated, crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes across the car.

"Yes. A partnership." he mirrored her, crossing his own arms. "You must trust me to deal with the plans. You must believe in my schemes, my strategies... Whereas I must trust you, Fujiwara-sama...To know where the 'line' is, so to say." Amaya said nothing as he continued,

"You're the fire, Fujiwara-sama. You want to protect the people. You give them hope. You are passionate about this. It is what drives you. What drives me..." a silence fell as he looked out the window.

"Is ice..." he looked back slowly at Amaya as he added, "I focus on results. Sometimes, perhaps, I forget the people involved... And if I do, Fujiwara-sama, forget about those people...Then I have you to remind me. And likewise, you have me to remind you of the results."

"Fire and ice." Amaya repeated softly, thinking of her relationship with Zero. It seemed to sum it up very well. But that only left one question left in her mind...

"If I'm fire and you're ice, then what do we have in common?" she raised an eyebrow in question as Zero leaned forward again, and she leaned forward to hear him as he said one word with what she presumed was a smirk.

"Destruction."

Amaya felt a smirk of her own tug at her lip as she glanced into the mask...And felt herself trust him on that. Although they were both fire and ice, they could cancel each other out. Seperately, they could destroy Britannia in different ways...

But together...

Amaya released a low chuckle as she leaned back again, picked up her mask, and glanced back at Zero with a grin.

"My sentiments exactly."

Amaya nor Zero said nothing else for a moment. They stared at each other, and for the first time, everything about their relationship was clear. They both knew what their role was in their _partnership, _and for the first time, Amaya could feel herself relax completely in this knowledge.

A bang on the window broke them out of it as they returned to base.

"Zero! Fujiwara-sama! We're back!" the door opened and Zero stepped out first, holding out his hand for Amaya to take. Amaya took it without hesitation, swinging down from the tank like jeep and onto the concrete floor of base.

"Thank you." she nodded to Zero as he released her hand. "Will you stay? I'm assuming pizza is being ordered." Zero paused, looking like he was going to contemplate the offer, before slowly shaking his head.

"My apologies, Fujiwara-sama. It is incredibly late...Or incredibly early, whichever way you look at it." He glanced at the clock near them. 4:37 in the morning.

"And I'm afraid that I have somewhere to be this morning." Amaya raised an eyebrow if intrigue. She nearly forgot that under the mask, there was a person. With a life. Places to be. Curiosity itched under her skin like an insect bite, but she had to ignore it.

"I understand. Another time, maybe." she smiled and he nodded back, bowing his head in respect.

"Most certainly, Fujiwara-sama." before sweeping away, ehading for the door.

Amaya stared after him for a moment, before turning herself, deciding to eat something before heading to bed for a good, _good, _portion of the day.

"Fire and ice certainly," she muttered to herself, thinking that he was going to be up in the morning after the night's events.

"Zero is definitely a morning person."

* * *

There are no choices this week- I haven't had enough time to really think about them, so instead, elave a review about what you would like to see, and I will take one of them, and then use some of the other ideas as choices for next time!

Again thank you for the support,

xoxo

mostrandomgirl92


End file.
